


Schatz von der Nacht (treasure of the night)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: While Brian gets lost in his head, the world spins on.





	Schatz von der Nacht (treasure of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> Porn interlude!  
> Very short. I felt like I needed to write this moment before I moved on with the arc I've entered. It sets the tone for the next installment nicely. And I needed to get out of Brian's head for a little bit because he's such an unreliable narrator. Please enjoy!  
> EDIT: minor changes cause I confused my own timeline lmao

John rolls his shoulders. Despite being used to the weight of his bass, it is starting to fatigue him earlier every day. He debates sneaking in a hot bath. Freddie left the studio early wanting to catch most of some dryad holiday festival. Brian, however, had stayed behind to play with a solo.

Which means its only him and Roger are in the flat. A bath would get him away from the weird air between them. John isn’t naive enough to not realize Roger wants to have sex with him. He also isn’t prude enough to not flirt back.

It’s a bad idea in the long run.

Hands wrap around his shoulders.

“You’re tense.”

“Mm.”

Roger’s thumbs find a knot on the edge of his shoulder blade. He gasps as he feels them dig in. John leans forward and Roger kneads his back. It feels nice and some parts of him think it feels _very_ nice.

“You should ask,” John murmurs.

“Ask what?” Roger hums.

“You know what,” his breath hitches as Roger’s hands stray from firm touches, “you might be surprised at my answer.”

Roger turns him around, “I want you to fuck me.”

John clicks his tongue.

“But that’s not all I want.”

“If you ask nicely, I’ll blow you.”

Roger groans, “not where I was going, but good thought.”

“Where were you going?” John licks his lips.

“I want sex,” Roger glances look away, “but I also want to date you.”

John blinks, “that’s a bad idea.”

“For who?”

“The band. We’re trying to record our first album. Brian keeps sleeping in the studio. The timing isn’t right.”  
“We’ll be professional at work, and Brian isn’t a factor in _us.”_

John finds that hard to believe. Roger is worried about Brian’s spiral and they have no idea where his edge is. Even with those thoughts, John knows what he’s going to say.

“Okay.”

Maybe one night is all they need. Roger’s lips slam against his. It’s bruising and cold. John moans and Roger’s tongue swipes against his. Hands go around his waist and Roger picks him up. His legs wrap around Roger, but they somehow manage to not break the kiss.

They move into the living room. John is laid down, and he jumps at the soft fuzzy feeling. Had Roger laid a blanket down prior? He feels dizzy with the thought.

“You didn’t charm me, right?”

Roger pulls back quickly, “no. I would never!”

He closes his eyes against the offense in Roger’s tone. John couldn’t help it, he’s heard the stories but he does trust Roger’s word.

“Sorry. I know you wouldn’t. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Always ask,” Roger places a kiss against the corner of the jaw, “you know I’ve done it accidentally before.”

“Yeah. I trust you,” Roger whispers.

Roger moves along his jaw. He angles his head so that their lips meet. The pace starts picking up again. John tangles his fingers in Roger’s hair. They break their kiss.

John pulls his shirt over his head, while Roger shrugs off his button down. His hand trail down Roger’s chest. Roger grinds his hips down. John gasps. He pops the button on his partner’s jeans.

Roger stands to remove his pants while John shimmies out of his joggers. He meets Roger in a messy kiss as Roger drops down on top of him. Their dicks slide against each other and John moans at the friction. They break away so John can catch his breath.

He tilts his head away, and Roger kisses down his throat. John tenses.

“Can you – away from my neck?”

Roger makes a noise deep in his throat, “yeah.”

John hadn’t thought that he had that many hang-ups. If this is going to work between them, he’s going to have to get over them. Who knew he had so many? Roger picks up his arm and kisses against his wrist.

He watches the play of muscles as Roger reaches over him, and John tries to not drool at the sight. There are two thuds on his chest from where Roger dropped the bottle of lube and condom packages.

“I thought I was fucking you?”

“Yeah, but it’d be over far too soon if you prepped me.”

John moans at the thought of prepping Roger. He flexes his fingers. Roger squirts a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then leans back giving John a very nice view. His mouth goes dry. He wonders what Brian would think.

_Not the time to think about your other crush._

His mind goes effectively blank when Roger presses the first finger in. Roger stretches himself efficiently, and John gets him drunk on his moans. The condom slides of his chest as he arches under Roger’s searching hand.

John removes one of his hands from Roger’s thigh to grab it. He fumbles for it, trying to not miss a second of the sight in front of him: Roger panting and eyes closed as he sinks down on three fingers. Eventually, he finds the foil. Roger eyes open and John drops it in his upturned hand. He tears it open with his teeth.

Roger wipes his hand on the blanket before pulling out the condom and sliding it down John’s prick. They don’t break eye contact.

“Are you always this quick?”

“Have to get to the good part.”

John rolls his eyes, but they roll back as Roger slathers lube down his cock. He reaches down to grab Roger’s hips. The blond grins. They adjust their position, and Roger raises himself up. Carefully he guides himself down. John hisses, it’s colder than he imagined.

Roger pauses, “you good?”

“Cold.”

“Sorry.”

John shakes his head, “you’re okay to move.”

His erection flagged some, but he feels it harden when Roger sits fully. It’s starting to warm up, and Roger makes a pretty sight with his head thrown back and mouth open as he shallowly rolls his hips.

After a few seconds, he starts bouncing. John groans and digs his fingers into Roger’s side as he tries to match the rhythm. Roger changes his angle. He moves one hand up Roger’s side, and moans as Roger rolls one of his nipples between his fingers.

“Fuck, you feel good,” John whines, “tight.”

“Love you inside of me.”

John manages to flip them, so now he’s able to thrust deeper and with more power. Roger’s legs wrap around his hips, and heels dig into the base of his spine.

“Harder.”

He snaps his hips up harshly, and Roger is nearly screaming under him as he comes. John keeps his thrusts even, and deep.

Roger whines under him.

“Are you okay?”

“Keep going,” Roger moans.

John bends down to kiss him fiercely. Roger catches his breath (how does that work for a vampire?) and starts to push back against his thrusts. Blunt nails push against his back, and John hisses. His head is yanked back by his hair and Roger starts mouthing at his shoulder.

The dual sensations of pain and pleasure finally push him over the edge. He bows his head into Roger’s shoulder as he shoves in further. His arms give out and he sprawls on top of Roger.

Roger shoves him, and John pulls out before rolling onto his back. He rolls the condom off and ties it before tossing it to the side. It’ll be cleaned up as soon as the room stops spinning from the pleasure. Roger is sitting up and grabbing the tissues before cleaning himself up. The box gets tossed in John’s direction.

He swipes up his chest.

Roger grabs the tissues and discarded condom before standing up and sauntering towards the nearest rubbish bin. John covers his face with his arm. He can’t believe that just happened, then Roger flops back down beside him and he decides that he’s happy it happened.

“Mm,” Roger yawns.

“Are you tired?”

“Habit,” Roger slurs, “so, about the second part of my question?"

John blinks, “what?”

“I said I wanted you to fuck me _and_ date me.”

“Oh.”

He looks up at the ceiling. Part of him wants to wait and see if Brian ever comes around, but the other part of him wonders what he and Roger could be. The doorknob jingles and Roger pulls up a corner of the soiled blanket to cover them.

Brian wanders in and ignores them as he passes. John is grateful that he’s not caught with his pants literally off, but it’s also surprising. He’s seen Brian yell at Roger for smelling too much like sex. There’s something going on there, but Brian vanishes down the hallway.

John looks at Roger, who’s watching with hurt blue eyes. He looks stunning, the way the yellow from the street lights catches on his blond hair. It’s something he’s always been aware of, but this time something settles in his heart. Roger turns and looks at him with a small frown.

“Yes.”

“What – Oh!”

He smiles softly and Roger leans down to steal a kiss. They deepen it but don’t turn it filthy. It feels nice and John finds himself getting drowsy. Roger sits up and pulls John with him.

“Let’s go to bed, hm?”

Further in the flat Brian turns on the shower.

“You can stay in mine," John says sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is turning out to be a mess. Hoh boy. Wonder how Brian is going to react. The tags on this series page is a mess. What's going on? And yes I know, very short porn.  
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
